My River Flows No More
by kazukikari
Summary: Chihiro had been plagued with night terrors after 20 years of being away from the spirit world. Terrifying dreams of the water in the spirit world being drained away. thinking it was nothing she wakes and finds the water in her world has begun to drain away as well. Her only choice is to return to the spirit world to find what is happening. what she finds will change her...


Prologue

Buildings had been torn from the spaces where they were once planted. Tiles scattered from the ground, into the river and amongst the rubble of stone and wood. Though it had looked run down the last she had been there, it had looked nothing like this.

She remembered the path she took when she was ten, the path that led her to meet him. She ran down the road, all seemed gloomy; dead. Approaching closer to the once glimmering and thriving bathhouse, it seemed deserted as well. The paint peeled from its exterior, and the water which flowed from the outside springs had stopped.

She stepped over to the side of the bridge, seeing the water had dried from there as well. It was almost as if everything just died and fell off the face of the spirit world. The spirit world with no spirits was like a light bulb with now glass casing. It had made no sense. She didn't think she had been away that long, what was only 20 years in her world seemed like a thousand in the spirit. With the amount of damage that had been done it must have taken wear from hundreds of years.

She leaned slightly on the fencing. The bright red paint had been chipped from its wooden banister. The wasteland which held the water which stretched like an ocean was all dirt.

"What caused all of this…?" She asked. Her voice shook. She could not hold back of the one tear that slipped from the side of her eye and down her soft cheek.

A large shadow gathered behind her as she turned to face what was there. Her eyes were wide; she could not believe what she had seemed; or rather who she was seeing.

The shadow Grew Closer to her face as the dark wrapped around her; her eyes slammed shut waiting for the beast to take her as its prey.

Chihiro woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart was still beating fast and her palms were sweating from the silk blanket which covered her in her slumber. This had been the fourth dream this week that she had about the spirit world. She couldn't help but think there was some sort of message there for her. Like she was needed back there once more, not for herself or her family but for the family she had left behind so many years ago.

She placed her palm on her face as she sat in her bed. She thought that she was going crazy. She blamed the dreams on herself, and of her adventures she held there. She didn't possibly think there was anything wrong there. She knew too many strong people on the other side who would have been able to hold their own at anything that came their way.

She opened her eyes; the sun was beginning to come up as her room became brighter with the sun's rays. She turned to her nightstand where her glass of water sat. She reached over to it and once her fingertips had touched the glass the water began to drain from it as if there was a plug that had been pulled. She froze. There really was something wrong. Nothing had scared her since she had seen so many things in the spirit world, but this was a new wave of terror. Like something bad was happening or going to happen. She got out of her bed as fast as she could and threw on a green shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She ran outside. Everything had seemed normal except for the bickering of the neighbors about their water on the street not working.

Chihiro had only one explanation for all of this.

Hopping in her car she drove off down the street, more and more people emerging from their homes worrying about their water being shut down as well. She did not stop though. The dreams meant something and now she had to do the one thing she was told never to do again; Return back to the spirit world.

* * *

**i might not add to this story for a couple of days but i needed to post it because i had a good idea. please leave a review if you want MORE!**

**~~KAZU~~**


End file.
